


Onwards, To Greet a New Day

by Tyloric



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: avengerkink, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Moving On, Phil could really use a phoenix down, Romance on the side, fix-it kinda sorta, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kink meme.</p><p>A story about those who were closest to Phil Coulson and how they eventually found the strength to keep going. This is not a story of angst, but rather one of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onwards, To Greet a New Day

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "Coulsons death always seems to get treated as this crushing blow to the Avengers, but I don't see why it would have that much of an impact. Sure, they all knew him and it affected them, but let's face it: Coulson wasn't a big part of any of their lives (I'm working on the premise that he was just a colleague to Natasha and Clint). 
> 
> Instead its the people who were actually close to Coulson that mourn: Fury, agent Sitwell, Pepper and so on."

**Jasper Sitwell**  
  
Jasper sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. He had been staring at this field report for a while now reading the same line over and over. His mind kept wandering away, mostly due to exhaustion, but there was also a tightness in his chest.   
  
Jasper looked at his watch, and was surprised at how late it was. It took him several moments to process just how he had lost track of time, frowning when the pieces came together. He looked at the door to his office sadly.  
  
Phil Coulson would not be coming through it to suggest they go get a drink together as had become routine. He would not be coming to ask how the reports were going, to ask if all of his assets were ‘behaving’. He would never be offering to help fill out paperwork, and would never be around for Jasper to ask his advice.  
  
Because Phil Coulson was dead.  
  
Jasper hadn’t expected it would hit him so hard. He had lost colleagues before, that was nothing new. That was the nature of the job; sometimes people died. But somewhere along the way, Phil had stopped being a colleague and had become Jasper’s friend. He hadn’t even noticed and for some reason that made him feel guilty. Had Phil felt the same way? He’d never know now. Jasper had to swallow back a lump in his throat (that was new too).  
  
Letting out another sigh, he went back to his reports.  
  
Later, when he arrived at the bar they had been regulars, Jasper had an extra shot on Phil, a toast to lost friends.

  
  
 **Pepper Potts (ft. Tony Stark)**  
  
When Pepper had first met agent Coulson, her immediate impression was that this was a man who knew how to get what he wants. He was a man who was used to hearing no, but never accepting it. In many ways, agent Coulson had frightened Pepper.  
  
At the press conference where Tony came out and said that he actually was Iron Man, Pepper’s eyes had instantly sought out Coulson. She had been scared for Tony, scared what this man- this agent -was going to do now that Tony had completely ignored all plans and advice. When she finally found him, he didn’t look angry. In fact, it was just the opposite. Coulson’s lips were very subtly titled up at the sides and his shoulders a little more relaxed than he usually carried himself. He was looking Tony like one might regard a spoiled child.  
  
As if feeling her gaze on him, Coulson met Pepper’s eyes. He winked- _winked_ -and shrugged as if saying _What are we going to do with him?_    
  
Pepper smiled at the memory. She was sitting curled up on the couch in Tony’s (theirs, Pepper reminds herself) living room, staring at the fire going in the oversized fireplace. They were back in Miami for the moment, so there was never any real need for a fire, but she found the dancing light and steady crackling to be soothing. The rest of the lights in the room were very dim.  
  
Pepper heard Tony padding up behind her.   
  
“Well,” he said. “Isn’t this peaceful?” He jumped over the back of the couch, landing unceremoniously beside her.  
  
When she didn’t respond, Tony continued. “So, what are you doing sitting here in the dark. All by yourself.” He was playing at nonchalance but Pepper recognized the concern underneath it.  
  
“Just remembering things.”  
  
Another stretch of silence. “Good things?” He asked.  
  
Pepper hummed in confirmation. “And sad,” she added.  
  
And with that, he got it. Pepper was grieving and Tony mentally kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. He leaned back against the cushions, crossing his arms behind his head, sighing dramatically. They both sat staring at the fire for a long while, content in each others company.  
  
Tony eventually broke the silence. “I miss him too,” he said gently. “In my own way,” he added.  
  
Pepper looked at him then, curious. “Do you?”  
  
He shrugged. “Well, you know. I didn’t know him that well. But...” Tony paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “But you liked him, and I figure that if he was worth your time, Coulson couldn’t have been all that bad.”  
  
When Tony looked over, he knew he had said what she needed to hear. She was smiling slightly and her eyes had regained some of their natural brightness.  
  
“I love you,” Pepper said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Tony will forever deny that he grinned like an idiot and that anyone who says differently is a liar.   
  
He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “You know where I’ll be if you need me,” he said, and got up.  
  
“Yeah,” she replied.  
  
Tony nodded, satisfied, and headed down to his workshop.  
  
Pepper sat there for a minute longer before speaking. “JARVIS?”  
  
“Yes, Ms. Potts?” The AI immediately replied, courteous as ever.  
  
“I was wondering if you might do me a favor.”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
She smiled. “I need you to look someone up for me, a cellist in Portland. I think her name is Lora Fern.” Pepper took a moment to remember a past conversation she had had with Phil. “She has green eyes and light brown hair.”  
  
“Right away.”  
  
“Thank you, JARVIS.”  
  
“It is my pleasure.”

 

  
 **Nick Fury (ft. Maria Hill)**  
  
Nick Fury was not a man who mourned; it was a luxury he simply did not have. He was the director of one of the largest intelligence agencies on the planet, specializing in global defense. He had to deal with death on a daily basis and if he were to take the time to grieve all of their passings it would quickly tear him apart. So no, Fury did not mourn.  
  
But he was not above reflection, not above remembering. Phil Coulson had been something special; a man who came around only once every few generations. A man who was not only good, but also infinitely kind and fiercely loyal. Phil had been a man who was willing to pay any price to protect what he held dear, and had died proving it.  
  
He was also the only man who ever challenged the things Fury said when he thought Fury was being especially obtuse.   
  
There are few on this Earth that have earned Nick Fury’s respect, and Phil Coulson had been one of them.  
  
“Sir,” agent Hill announced herself as she came to stand beside him. “Repairs and preparations are complete.” They were standing on the bridge of the Hellicarrier, which was currently a float at sea.   
  
Fury stared out at the never ending sea for a moment longer, before turning to look at her. “Let’s take the girl out for a test ride, agent. See how she handles.”  
  
For the briefest of moments, Maria’s face was unguarded, and she looked pleased. Fury got the distinct impression that he had just passed some sort of test. Then the moment passed and she was agent Hill again.  
  
“Right away, sir,” she said and began sending out orders to all personnel to prepare for lift off.  
  
Nick Fury let himself smile, just this once. If you blinked, you probably missed it.

 

  
 **Phil Coulson**  
  
Phil knew he wasn’t going to make it when the wound started to not hurt, as an unpleasant numbness started to travel outwards into his limbs.  
  
Nick was there, and he was glad. Though he would never admit it, Phil always found things easier to deal with when he was near friends.  
  
“You’re not going to die, agent. That’s an order,” Nick said, his calm in the face of terror not wavering.   
  
“It’s alright, boss,” he started to gasp out. “We both knew this wouldn’t work unless,” _they had something to fight for_. Phil’s vision went dark and then he felt nothing at all. He didn’t fight it. He had regrets, sure, but also a confidence that everyone would do what needed to be done.

-

When Phil opened his eyes again everything was very bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Four fics in four days. THIS FANDOM IS TEARING MY LIFE APART. But seriously, everyone in this fandom is just so nice. I think I may settle in for a while.
> 
> As always, I love to hear from you guys, so don't be shy about leaving feedback. :B


End file.
